


Journey's End

by crescent_gaia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, slight Ghost Protocol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton's trying to complete a mission but things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey's End

**Author's Note:**

> Amazingly, this is a sequel for [Reactivation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/585152/chapters/1051268) but you don't need to read that first in order to understand what's happening here. Set sometime before the winter finale for season 2 for AoS. 
> 
> The prompt is "Journey's end in lover's meeting / Every wise man's son doth know" from Twelfth Night, Act II, Scene II. Kinks are absence makes the love grow fonder, claiming, bruises, and other wounds.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Clint straightened his tie one last time as he looked at himself in the hotel mirror. His black bow tie was straight and, under the nice tux, was all the equipment he’d need for the night. He picked up the invitation, his finger tracing over the Russian lettering, before grabbing his wallet with the cover identification and heading to the exit of the hotel. His left arm still hurt, a leftover from getting too close to Trickshot in Madrid, but it wouldn’t hurt the mission. Even better, it would put him close to one of these artifacts that people were talking about.

The car ride didn’t take long and he was to the event, getting out of the car gracefully and nodding to the driver. He made his way inside, seeing Bobbi out of the corner of his eye, but just handed over his invitation. “William Brandt,” he said.

The person scanned the invitation and looked at the identification. “A pleasure having you with us tonight, sir,” he said and let Clint inside.

Clint walked in and grabbed a glass of champagne from the first tray he could get to. He took a sip and raised an eyebrow at seeing Melinda May. He pulled out his cell phone and did a quick search for scrambled channels, easily getting into the feed thanks to Stark tech. “Both of you stand down for the night. And get better cover on your tech person.” He clicked off before either could reply, downing the glass and moving towards the restroom. He turned at the last moment, going down the stairs to the kitchen and staging area. He took another right, ending up at what looked like a dead end, save for the landing above. He took off his jacket, loosened his tie, and used the grappling hook that he salvaged. 

Once up on the landing, he put his jacket back on and quickly reeled in the hook. He went down the hallway, seeing the map in his mind as he went towards the goal of where a central computer and an artifact was. He stopped as he was near his goal, seeing that May was in front of him. “Didn’t I just see you downstairs?”

May turned, which is when he could see that it was just a doppelganger, considering the large gaping hole in the electronic face. “Not really who I expected to see,” she said and struck out to hit him.

He was a moment too slow, taking the hit before darting towards her and ramming her into the wall. He took a hit to the knee before moving off and moving to where she was a moment ago. “Who the hell are you?”

“Agent 33,” she replied. “Doesn’t really matter in the end though, does it?”

There was a hard hit to his shoulder before he felt the electricity go through his system. He tried to fight back but it only intensified until he was down on his knees. He looked up at her, about to say something, but it was cut off as she hit him hard in the head to make him go unconscious.

*~*~*~*

Clint woke up, bound to a chair and nobody else in the room. He could taste blood in his mouth, meaning his lip was split, and the pain in his shoulder was getting worse. It was a hotel room, that was the only real thing he could figure out, but he couldn’t hear anybody nearby. He pulled at the restraints and grumbled to himself about how they were too tight to be able to get out of them. He tried moving the chair but it was a bit too heavy to do the nifty chair breaking trick Tasha taught him. He turned his head as the door opened. “Took you long enough to come in.”

“More wondering if you’re going to comply,” Agent 33 said. She came over and sat across from him. “Compliance will be rewarded.”

“Yeah… tried that with a God. Rather not go through it ever again,” he struggled against the chair again and closed his eyes in pain as an electric shock went through his system.

“Doctor Whitehall believes he can work with you,” she said. She paused as she heard gunshots outside and grabbed her gun. She went for Clint next, undoing him from the chair but still keeping him in the bindings. She moved to the door, using him as a human shield as the door was kicked open.

“Tasha,” he said, seeing the familiar red head that he hadn’t seen since he left six months ago. He was about to say more when he was pushed hard into her, the electric shock going through his system harder this time as he gasped for air. He could see that she was talking to someone as she got him out of the electric ropes. 

“I’m here,” she said quietly and hugged him. “Always here. Going to put a tracking device in you though.”

He winced slightly at the hug and used his good arm to hug her back. “Ow.”

“Big baby,” she said. “Come on.” She helped him get upright and looked at his shoulder. “Dislocation.” She got what she needed to help put it back in place and looked at him. “Ready?”

“Are you going to stop if I say no?” he quipped.

“No,” she said and pulled, putting his arm back into place as he yelped in pain. She used the cloth to make a sling for him and kissed his cheek. “I’d kiss you but I think that would be too painful.”

“Mm,” he said, trying to stay awake but the pain just wanted to make him sleep. He could feel Tasha holding him up but he didn’t quite remember what happened next, waking up in a pod like room with her next to him. “Where are we?”

“Coulson’s plane, which he’s calling the Bus,” she said. “We’re going back to New York.”

“Nat…”

“No,” she said, moving and straddling his hips. “I nearly lost you this time; what if May and Bobbi hadn’t been there? You’d be a HYDRA agent and then I would have to kill you. Or let Steve kill you, which would have been worse, because then I’d blame Steve more than you. So, no, we’re going back to New York. You’re going to heal, even if I have to tie you to the bed.”

“You’re sexy when you talk like that,” he said and grinned as he heard her laugh. “I missed that.”

“Big idiot, should have just let me go with you.” She kissed his cheek before laying down gently on top of him and nuzzling his neck. “Going to make good on my threat of a tracker,” she said before kissing the middle of his neck. 

“Tasha,” he said before going boneless as she gently bit and left a good sized love bite. “That’s another way to do it. Much better than other things that happened.”

“I saw all the new bruises and marks. It’ll make for a good story time later.”

“Yes,” he said, wrapping his good arm around her. “Don’t think I’m up to anything but cuddling.”

“Good thing we’re already members of the mile high club,” she said and kissed his cheek. “Fall asleep again if you want.”

“Don’t need to… woman of my dreams is on top of me.”

“Charmer,” she said and laid her head on his chest. She listened to him fall back asleep and just kept close to him. One of her worst fears, losing him, nearly came true and, as soon as they were back in New York, she was going to make good on her threat of a tracker.


End file.
